If they knew
by Emtay8312
Summary: How different exactly would Tobias' and Tris' lives be if they had known each other in Abnegation? Could they start a new life together? Or will she even make it through initiation?
1. promises and heartbreaks

**I Don't own Divergent :(**

Today we are having the Eatons over for dinner. I heard that they had a son 2 years older then me, which means that he is 6. I've never met him before, so I can't wait for him to come over. I know it's self-indulgent to be excited, but I can't help it and being at the age of 4 it really doesn't matter here Abnegation. For now, though I'll just have to wait.

Hours later I finally hear a knock on the door and people walking into our home.

"Beatrice! Come meat the Eatons!" I hear my father say loudly, but not yelling. Yelling in Abnegation is also self-indulgent. I'm only 4 and I already don't think I could live here all of my life.

"Beatrice, you already know Marcus and Evelyn. This is their son Tobias," my mother tells me when I reach the door.

"Nice to meet you," Tobias says and shakes my hand. Tobias has the prettiest blue eyes and the nicest voice.

"Nice to meet you too," I say back in a quiet voice, all of my excitement bottled up inside me, maybe he will become my friend!

"Why don't you two go off to play while dinner is being made?" my mother says as she walks after my father and our guests. Once they leave I immediately take Tobias' hand and pull him up the stairs towards my room.

"Where are we going?" he asks half way up the stairs.

"I want to show you my room!" I laugh out, my excitement slowly coming out. Tobias doesn't say anything back, he just laughs and runs up next to me.

My room is very simple, just like every other room in every other house in the Abnegation sector. The walls are a light grey with no decorations on them, while my bed is twin sized with grey sheets. I have no decorations in my room either. The only things that are in my room is a bed, dresser, and a desk. Nothing ore then an average Abnegation room.

"Nice room," Tobias says. "Looks just like mine," he says smiling. Did he just crack a joke?

"Did you just crack a joke Toby?" I ask raising me eyebrows at him.

"Did you just call me Toby?" he asks raising his eyebrows back at me.

"Maybe…" I say back with a mischievous smile.

"Okay, well maybe a cracked a joke Trissy," he laughs with the same smile. Our conversation goes on like this for the next half hour before we are called down for dinner. But before we go I stop Tobias.

"Toby?" I ask.

"Yes Trissy?" he asks back with a smirk on his face.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything for my Trissy," he says, his smirk turning into a cheeky grin.

"Promise me that we will be best friends forever," I say with an anxious look on my face.

"How about this? We'll be best friends for ever if we go eat! I'm starving!" he says and drags me down the stars.

"Deal," I say before we walk into the kitchen.

**3 Years Later:**

Toby and I have been best friends for 3 years now. I only wish I knew why he has been so distant lately.

"Mom, can I go over to Toby's house?" I ask my mom as I walk into the kitchen.

"Umm, I don't think that's such a good idea Beatrice," my mother says with a sad look on her face.

"What, why mother?" I ask back concerned.

"His mother died a few days ago…" she says looking down and trailing off from the sentence.

"Mother why didn't you tell me? I have to go over immediately!" I say and turn around to walk over to his house.

Once I reach his house I knock on his front door, but no one answers. I am about to knock once more when I hear a scream coming from the second floor of the house. I don't wait for anyone to come up to the door, I just open the door and run upstairs to hear where the scream had come from. Once I get up the stairs, I hear another scream, this time it's muffled. It also sounded like it was coming from Toby's bedroom.

I rush into his room and find something I never thought I would see… ever. Marcus was beating Toby and I couldn't stand to look at the sight any longer. "Stop!" I yell as I run up to Marcus and grab his arm before he could strike Tobias again.

"I am not going to let a _little girl_ stop me from-" Marcus starts to yell at me.

"From what? Beating your son?!" I yell, I'm about to say more, but Marcus raises the hand with the belt in it and begins to yell at me again.

"NO! From teaching my son a lesson! The same lesson I am going to have to teach you!" There is now an absolute look of rage on his face.

"No Tris! Move out of the way!" Tobias yells at me, but not out of anger, out of protectiveness and fear.

It seems like everything is going in slow motion. Marcus' hand slowly comes down about to hit me, only the blow never comes. That's only because Tobias finally gained enough strength to get up and push me out of the way. Before Marcus can make another move, I get up from the ground and drag Toby out of the room and out of the house.

"Toby are you okay?" I ask quietly. I'm not quite sure where we should go. We can't go back to his house and I'm afraid to let anyone know what happened inside his house. Toby doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head no and starts to silently cry into my shoulder. He has had a rough time the past few days. His mother died and his father started beating him.

"You'll be okay now Toby," I whisper to him. "We need to go tell someone," I say.

"No, you can't! Where will I go? He is all I have left of my family. It was probably just a onetime thing anyway," he says once he's stopped crying.

"Are you sure Toby?" I ask him uneasily.

"Yes, I just need to get away for a little while," he says getting up and heading towards the park meant for the little kids in Abnegation. It's only then when I realize that he is bleeding.

"Toby! You're bleeding!" I yell and rush after him.

"I'm fine Trissy!" he says and walks faster towards the slides.

"No you're not Toby," I whisper once we are both situated in the slide. We are sitting in the inside of the middle of a tube slide on the playground. It's our favorite place to just sit and talk after school. Kids don't really have to start being completely selfless until 10. I choose to wait, unlike my perfect brother, Caleb. Who is not a full year older then me, but almost.

"Really Trissy, just let it be," he says in a tone that he has never used with me before. I don't feel like fighting with him, it would be selfish anyway. Even though I don't have to fully be Abnegation, I still have to practice acting like one.

We just sit next to each other for who knows how long with me attempting to comfort Tobias. All though, I am know that he doesn't want my pity. So I don't give it to him.

It's at moments like these that I know that neither Tobias nor I belong in Abnegation.

The question though is, where do we belong?


	2. escape?

**Divergent I don't own (yoda) :( **

I don't know when, but I have turned 13 in the past month. That means Toby is 15 and we only have one more year together before we go our separate ways. I haven't been able to see him lately either because of all the "helping people" business. And to top it all off, I don't think the beating has stopped. It has been nearly killing me at the thought of my Toby getting hurt. He acts like he is okay, but I am the only one who can see through his mask. I just wish he would turn 16 and escape from here like we planned. Even if that means losing him for a few years.

When Toby had turned 10 we started slowly drifting apart. You aren't actually meant to have friends in Abnegation. If anything that rule made us stronger, especially after the incident years ago. I hadn't seen Toby for two days before he showed up at my window one night insisting that we should sneak out. Of course I agreed.

He took me to a clearing in the woods just behind our backyards. It was then when he told me his plan. "Trissy, you know I'm going next year right?" he asks truly being concerned. I nod my head yes and let him carry on with his plan. "Good, and we both know that you aren't staying," he says, which catches me off guard. I knew from the start that I was never meant to stay in Abnegation, I just never told anyone, not even Toby.

"How did you know I didn't want to stay?" I ask him, my voice full of curiosity.

"I'm your best friend! Of course I knew!" he fake scoffs.

"Good point, but where exactly are you going with this Toby?"

"Well…" he starts off, his voice sounding a bit nervous. What would make him so nervous? "Trissy, I don't think I could live my life without my best friend and neither of us want to stay…" he says trailing off.

"So you want to switch to the same faction?" I ask. He nods his head yes, not quite making eye contact with me I feel like there was more meaning behind the words he just spoke. "That's a brilliant plan Toby! I don't think I could live without you either," I say happily and swing my arms around his neck to hug him. Only my hug knocks him off balance sense he wasn't expecting it, so we both fall to the ground. Me landing on top of him.

For a moment we just stare into each other's eyes while smiling. I had never realized how handsome he is, even if he wasn't in abnegation, he would still look handsomer then any of the other guys. I also then realize how much space there is in between us. Just about an inch, if I leaned in the tiniest bit, our lips would be touching.

Slowly both of us move our heads closer and closer together. I know that this isn't very Abnegation of us, but we were just making plans to switch factions. Finally our lips meet in the middle for a small kiss. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, I swear that I could feel a spark. To see if the spark was really there, I decide I want to test it again and apparently so does Toby. This time when we kiss it is passionate and full of love, but soft and sweet at the same time. The spark was definitely there too. I suddenly know what the extra meaning behind is words and now I see that I have the same feelings for him too.

Once we both realize what we are doing, we pull away at the same time, our eyes as big as saucers.

"I'm sorry," we both say and refuse to make eye contact with each other. I push myself off of Tobias and stand up, offering him a hand. By the time we are both standing and dusted off, we are both laughing until we are crying, though I have no idea what is funny.

"You didn't mean just as best friends did you?" I ask him once we have both calmed down again. It felt good to laugh. If any adults saw what we did, we would be reprimanded for it. Frankly I don't care.

"No," he says quietly once again not making any eye contact.

"Oh, so we are back to that are we?" I ask him with a laugh. I grab his face so he has no choice to look at me and give him a small peck on the cheek. I plop down on to the ground, dragging Toby down with me. This time on purpose and to talk. "What faction were you thinking?" I ask him while glancing up into the stars, there are many of them out tonight and they are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We never just get the chance to sit down and enjoy the beauty around us here.

"Dauntless…" Toby says. My eyes immediately go to his with a questioning look.

"Why dauntless?" It's funny because that is the exact same faction I would have picked. I want so badly to feel the rush they have. I don't fit into Abnegation, I'm too selfish. I watch the Dauntless jump on and off of the train every day at school. It's like something in me is drawing me towards them. But most of all, I want to be free.

"I need to get away from this place, I want to learn how to protect myself, especially from him. When we discovered that the beatings Toby received weren't going to stop, Toby stopped calling Marcus dad. Instead he just referred to him, as him. "But I also believe in the small acts of bravery people do every day, but needs to happen more often. You know, being selfless and brave and very different from each other. You have to be selfless sometimes to be brave and brave to be selfless." I can tell that Toby is starting to drift off into his own world, where everything is exactly the way it should be. Instead of having an abusive father, he has a nice, kind, caring father. Instead of having his mother dying from giving birth, he had is loving mother and a wonderful little sister. The place inside his head seems wonderful. I wonder where I stand in his head.

"Do you think you could do it? Switch to Dauntless?" Tobias asks me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"It's all I've ever wanted to do."

**REVIEW! **


	3. confessions

**Say something in the review box at the bottom, it gets really lonely!**

**Don't own anything! :(**

Every day after school Toby and I sneak off to the clearing in the woods to practice being Dauntless. No one suspects anything, they all think that we have gone off to help the factionless or something.

"Trissy!" Toby yells at me as we walk out of school.

"Hey Toby," I say with a smile.

"I talked to someone from Dauntless today!" he says with a proud smirk.

"You what?" I ask completely shocked.

"Yeah, and I got us some information about their initiation."

"Oh really and what information would that be? We already know they have gun shooting, knife throwing, and fights. What else?"

"Simulations." Is all he says.

"How does that help us? We can't prepare for those!" I exclaim once we get to our secret spot.

"Of our fears," he says again, the smirk reappearing on his face.

"Oh…" is all can say. We could practice controlling our fears. But this also confuses me. "Aren't Dauntless supposed to be fearless?" I ask.

"That's what I thought! No, they learn to control their fears." That makes total sense to me. Before I thought only Dauntless could be fearless, but now I realize that everyone has a fear, some are just more controlled then others.

"Are we going to practice everything else or just focus on our fears?" We have snuck out here to practice whatever we thought was Dauntless for about 6 months now. My time is almost over with Toby. Well, at least for now and in this faction.

"Let's focus on our fears for today, it would be nice to take a break from all the other training." He's right, it would be nice. Plus I think people are beginning to get suspicious about us. Because we have been training so much we have more muscles and are in better shape then Abnegations are supposed to be.

"Okay, so how are we supposed to do this?" I ask. It's actually a good question if you think about it. How are we supposed to know what fears we have and how do we even figure out how to control them or even get over them?

"Um, I don't know…" Toby trails off for a moment to think. "How about we just name the fears we already know that we have for a fact? You can go first, I have to think for a moment."

"I guess I'm afraid of… I'm actually not sure, this is going to be harder than I thought," I say trying so hard to think of just one thing.

"Fine, I'll go first then. Let's see… I'm claustrophobic, afraid of heights, and… and Marcus," he says the last part very quietly. He has all the reason to be afraid of him, but he still hasn't admitted that the beatings still happened.

"He's still beating you, isn't he?" I ask quietly and go to sit on his lap. "It's going to be okay, 6 more months and then you'll be free from that bastard," I say and give him a peck on the cheek. We never official said that we were together, but it was implied somewhere in time. Toby gives me a shocked look from my language.

"Beatrice!" he yells.

"Sorry, but tell me. Is he still beating you?" he doesn't respond, he just nods his head and looks into my eyes. I learned long ago that he doesn't except pity, so I've never given it to him, even in a time like this.

"You're right Trissy, he is a bastard," he says in a stern voice and gets up with me in his arms still. Now it's my turn to be shocked. I really shouldn't be though, we are training to be Dauntless.

"Where are we going Toby?" I ask him as he walks towards a tree.

"I'm practicing to control my fears," is all he says. When we reach the tree he puts me down and pushes my back against it. Before I can say anything his lips come crashing down to mine, but only for a short period of time. The kiss is full of heat and wanting, a loving wanting. I think this is the best kiss that we have ever shared and it ends all too soon before Toby start climbing the tree, me following after a moment.

We climbed to the very top together and just sit there. His face completely white from terror. "Why are you so afraid of heights anyway?" I ask him. I've always loved being up high, it's another wonderful view that you don't get to see mush in Abnegation. "I mean, what do you even think is going to happen?"

"I don' know, what if we fall?" he asks.

"We get back up again," I reply.

"And die?" he finishes his sentence.

"We aren't even up that high. You'd have to be really talented to die from this high off the ground," I laugh. I can feel him start to relax next to me and the color is coming back to his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we just climb down now?" he asks, acting a little too eager.

"No, I think we should stay a little longer," I say with an evil look on my face.

"You. Are. Evil," he says and glares at me.

"I'm just kidding," I laugh and give him a peck on the lips. "We can go down now if you want," I say and _slowly _start to climb down.

"You are still evil," he murmurs. This makes me go even slower.

Finally he just gets tired of me and finds another way down. Right after his feet touch the ground, I slip and am hanging on by my fingertips. "Toby! Help!" I yell. I can't tell where he is and I'm about to fall.

"You have to let go!" he yells from beneath me.

"I don't think I'll have a choice!" I yell back.

"Don't worry I'll catch you! Drop… NOW!" he yells and I do. I land right in his arms and he puts me on the ground.

"I think we've done enough for today," I say and look up into his eyes. I've always found them enchanting, it's like I could lose myself in them for days and even then I could still be lost.

"Agreed, I'll see you tomorrow Trissy," he says with a smile before we walk our separate ways. Just before we are too far to hear each other, I hear something that stops me in my tracks.

"I love you," he says. The sound of his voice makes my heart flutter.

I don't know how I'll be able to last two years without my Toby.

Will he even still want me to be there?

**Was it good? Any suggestions? REVIEW!**


	4. free to be

**I don't own Divergent… *sniff sniff***

Today is finally the day that Toby escapes. I've been terrified and relieved for this day to come for a long time now. I have no idea what life will be like without him for the next 2 years, I'll just have to brave through it, like a true Dauntless. Before we get to the hub, Toby pulls me to the side so we can say our good byes.

"Tris, you have to listen now. When you choose Dauntless, don't call me Tobias, Toby, any of your other nicknames. I am leaving everything in my past behind here. Well, everything and one but you," he says the last part with a smirk. A sexy, sexy smirk. Be quiet Beatrice. I silently yell at myself for the thoughts going through my heads. "I'll tell you my new name when we meet up again, and don't act like you know me right away. That would make people realize where I'm really from. Okay Trissy?" It's a lot of stuff to remember for two years from now, but I think I can manage.

I nod my head yes before jumping into his arms, giving him a good bye hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Toby," I whisper with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Trissy," he says with emotion in his voice and not his face. He has been practicing to hide his emotions, he claims it helps him hide the pain his father causes him. I really think that he just doesn't want anyone really knowing who he is, his life story, really anything about him.

He disrupts my thoughts with a savoring kiss, after looking to see if anyone was watching of course. Though, it would be a little too late after me hugging him…

I don't focus on the thoughts running through my head, I don't want to focus on those thoughts. Instead I focus on the last kiss we will share until I get to Dauntless. It's the longest one we've ever shared and the most special. My hands are wrapped around his neck and my fingers finding their way towards his hair while his hands are on my waist, heading towards the small of my back to push us closer. It's funny how it seems like we are meant for each other, we fit together like puzzle pieces and that's what I'll miss most for those two years.

He's free.

That's all that runs through my head as we ride the bus home.

He's free, he's free, he's free.

I'm so happy that he is finally gone from his torturer, but it also means that it's my turn to wait now, so we can reunite once more.

**The next year, choosing ceremony **

It has been a full year since Toby has left, it has also been a lonely year. I still practice being Dauntless even though there is no one to practice being Dauntless with. I have to admit, I've gotten pretty good at throwing knives, and shooting toy guns. We could never use a real gun, it would cause too much attention, we wouldn't be able to find a real one anyways.

Time to go to the choosing ceremony. Maybe, just maybe I'll see Toby there. We enter the room and sit down waiting for the ceremony to begin. Once I am settled in my seat, I begin my search. I scan the room at least 3 times before I realize Toby isn't here. Something in me falls, I shouldn't be this disappointed, but I am. All of the sudden the doors open one more time and in walks a man that looks awfully like Toby. He is tall, he has short brown hair, but not Abnegation short. His hair is so dark that it almost looks black, the there are his eyes. They are a deep blue, ones that I could lost in forever. His eyes are what give him away.

I'm so busy looking at the features on his face that I don't realize that he is dressed in Dauntless black.

He made it.

Our eyes make contact from across the room. At first we are both surprised to see each other here, but then he slightly nods his head. It's so slight that you would have to be working for it to know it was there. Even if anyone else had seen it, only I would know what it means, not only does it say it all in his eyes, but we had a plan and we are sticking to it. I slowly nod my head back at him, signifying that I saw it. Once he sees me nod, he turns around to go, barely glancing back, but he does glance.

I don't realize until he leaves that I was holding my breath and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. He nodded at me. That one nod means so many different things.

Are you okay?

Hang in there one more year.

It's safe to come

I still want you here.

I miss you.

Hi.

And most of all…

I love you.

That's how amazing of friends we are, we can tell everything that we want to say to each other, but don't have enough time to say it all in one nod. And what did I say back?

I love you too.

It's all I could think of.

**One more year later, choosing ceremony:**

I could go just about anywhere, but Dauntless is my first choice but far. I still don't understand how I made it this far without my Toby, but I did and now we can reunite, forever this time.

It's funny to play the roll of leaving this time, it is completely different from watching.

Once we get into line, my eyes scan the room finding Tobias'. My hand is tightly holding on to Caleb's with his words ringing through my ears. I know he is leaving, even though he seems like a perfect Abnegation, his words make me rethink him through.

"_Beatrice, we must think of our family. But, we must also think of ourselves."_

It all hits me, those words are too logical and selfish to be Abnegation. Those words are what told me he was going to leave, and to where?

"You're switching aren't you?" I ask him quietly. I can tell that he's nervous, which only makes me more so.

"How did you figure it out?" he asks in a shaky voice.

"Well, think it through, you are going to Erudite aren't you?" I play around with him. Even though I am playing around with him and acting cool with it in the inside, I am truly pissed at him. How could he? He is basically betraying our family! All our lives we have been raised to be against Erudite and now my own brother is switching? I know I shouldn't be mad though, if he knew I was going to Dauntless he would be pissed too. He doesn't reply, all he does and sit there with wide eyes.

"You… My… my advice," he finally chokes out. So I was right!

I don't reply, instead my eyes go back to searching for those enchanting blue eyes. I am nervous about leaving my family now that there will be no one to stay behind, I know that finding his amazing blue eyes will help relax and prepare me for what is about to happen.

Everyone gasps as Caleb chooses his new faction and now it is my turn. My eyes are still on his as I go up and accept the knife. Right before I cut myself I see the nod and that's all I need to be convinced that Dauntless is where I belong. I cut my hand, not even feeling the pain and put my hands over the flaming coals that signify Dauntless.

There are twice as many gasps as there were for Caleb, three, no two belonging to my family. My mother is the only one not surprised, which means that she knew what we were up to.

Both Priors are now gone and free from the restraints that Abnegation put on us.


	5. jumping

Right after I choose, Tobias immediately leaves. I wander where too. I don't put much thought into it as I walk to the back of the room where the rest of the dauntless initiates are. It takes a while, but everyone finally chooses their faction and we are ready to go.

It's strange leaving so early, in Abnegation we, they stay behind to help clean up. I follow the Dauntless to the stair well and as soon as we reach the top of the stairs, we break off into a sprint. If it had not been for the training I did, I would be far behind and out of breath by the time we reached the bottom. Fortunately I'm not and we just keep running towards the trains.

All of the other transfer initiates look worried about jumping on and off the train, but I'm not. This is something I've been looking forward to for years! When we hear the train come we all get ready for yet another sprint. As the train approaches, I pick the car that everyone else is jumping into and run up next to it. I don't waist anytime, once I am close enough and have the right speed, I jump into the train car with ease.

"Wow Stiff, sure you haven't jumped on and off a train before?" I hear one of the Dauntless born say in amazement and pure shock. I look over to see a guy with long, black hair, He is a lot taller than I am and has olive skin.

"Yeah, I'm sure and don't call me stiff. I have a name you know," I say with a smile, although I am just the tiniest bit annoyed that he called me stiff. I am going to have to prove to everyone that I am no longer a "Stiff" as they call the Abnegation.

"Wow, stiff being a little feisty there. All right I'll stop calling you stiff if you tell me your name," he says with a smirk. I think for just a moment before I say my name. I have to leave my past behind, just like Tobias did, so now I have to come up with a new name.

"Tris," I say sticking my hand out so he can shake it.

"Uriah," he says shaking my hand. "Who knew that a stiff could belong in a place like this?!" he says with a laugh and turns around to his friends, but not before saying. "See you letter Tris."

A tall girl, with short brown hair, and dark skin stands up next to me. "Christina," she says with a smile, attempting to copy what Uriah and I just did.

"Tris," I say just going along with it.

"So, how did you manage to make friends with a Dauntless born so quickly?" She asks, her voice full of curiosity.

"I really don't know…" I say trailing off. How did that even happen?

"We should be friends," she says.

"We should," I agree and go over to sit against the wall of the car, Christina hot on my heels.

"If we are going to be friends, we have to know everything about each other!" Christina shrieks. She's loud and happy, different from anyone in Abnegation. I think we will be great friends.

"Okay, you go first!" I reply trying to replicate her happy voice.

"Well, as you know I'm from Candor. If I have start acting like one just tell me that my Candor is showing and I'll do the same for you, cause you know, some habits die hard. I have a little sister and a mom and a dad, duh. I transferred from Candor, just because I guess it wasn't my thing. Also I got my aptitude as Dauntless… yeah. That's just about everything. Oh and watch out for Peter, Molly, and Drew over there, they are some bad news," she finishes, pointing at the three people she was warning me about. "Your turn!"

"Okay, well. I'm from Abnegation, duh. Yeah, I'll let you know if your "Candor is showing". I have one brother who barely older than me and switched to Erudite. I transferred because I was too selfish and wanted to be free from Abnegation. That's really it, my life was never that exciting, being from Abnegation and all," I lie. In reality, my life was much more exciting than it should have been. But, I'm not allowed to tell anyone about Tobias and I and bout how we trained together for years.

"Cool," is all she replies. I know that she knows I'm lying, but I promised Toby. I'm glad that she doesn't push though. "So, what do you think initiation will be like?" she asks. How did she join Dauntless without knowing what she was getting herself into?

"I believe we'll be doing knife throwing, gun shooting, fights, and this thing with our fears and simulations," I reply smoothly and smirk at her shocked face.

"How-"she begins, but I cut her off.

"I did my homework to see what I was going to get myself into." She doesn't reply, her face just turns from shock to realization, her mouth shaped into an o.

"Are you sure you aren't meant to be in Erudite?" she says as a joke, but it's much more to me. All of the sudden I get a bit nervous, I feel like the word DIVERGENT is in bold print on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Couldn't stand school. Apparently my brother could though," I say turning from nervous to sad. I still can't believe he did that, even though I saw it coming.

"OMG! Me too!" she squeals, making me flinch. I'm not used to talking to other girls, not Abnegation ones who don't get excited and squeal. Before we can continue our conversation, we hear someone yell something about jumping off.

Everyone gets up to look out the train door. There's the roof of a building coming up very quickly. I assume that's where we are supposed to jump onto, considering that the other people from other train cars are jumping onto it. I get ready to jump while all of the other transfers back up. "Come on Christina! If I can do it, you can do it!" I yell over my shoulder, I really don't want to leave my new friend behind.

She slowly comes up next to me. "Okay, but can we jump together, I'm a bit nervous…" she says quietly.

"A bit?" I say trying to hide a laugh. She starts to glare at me, so I hurriedly try to fix the problem. "Okay, we can jump together," I say changing my laugh to a smile and grab her hand.

"Thank you," she whispers as we prepare to jump again. The building is speeding closer and closer; any second now we will have to jump.

"Ready…" I say as a warning when we are getting close enough to make the jump. "Set… JUMP!" I yell and we both jump off at the same time.

In the process, we lose each other's hands and I begin to panic. What if she didn't make it? My panic soon disappears when I hear a thud next to me and I look over to see Christina. "You're welcome," I say as I get up and dust myself off and offer her a hand up. She just gives me a grateful smile and we get up to walk over to the others.

"Alright! Now, for the very first part of initiation. You have to jump off this building and into that hole down there. Oh and by the way, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Max," Max says with an evil looking smirk spread across his face. Everyone instantly goes to look over the edge and jumps back once they see how far up we are. I know that there has to be something at the bottom, Toby made it and they can't just go around killing people before they even get a chance in life. Unless... unless they think we are all Divergent…. Once again I feel as if the words Divergent are printed on my forehead.

After a while of thinking over, I decide to go and jump.

I would be getting this over with

I have to prove myself to Dauntless

It looks like fun… I mean once you get pass the nervousness and know that there is something that will catch you at the end.

I will get to see Toby sooner

I begin to walk towards the end of the building and I can here shocked voices behind me. "Really a Stiff is going to jump? Is she crazy?" I ignore all of the comment and take another step up and onto the edge. My big, baggy shirt is getting in the way and making it hard to balance with all this wind up here, so I take it off revealing the tight grey tank I wear underneath. I throw my shirt behind me, not sure where it will go and step back onto the edge. Behind me I hear gasps. I also forgot about muscles I formed from training over time. I didn't even realize how toned I was until now.

I push all of these thoughts out of my head as I take a deep breath and jump.

The feeling is something I never thought I would feel. With the wind rushing through my hair and the excitement coursing through me, all I can do is laugh and scream with joy. I absolutely love this feeling. So far I am not regretting my choice to switch here. Things can and will only get better once I get to the bottom and see my Toby. I wonder how much he has changed in the two years. I know that I will have to wait to actually talk to him and be with him, but it will be worth it in the end. I mean we waited two full years! I'm pretty sure we can wait a few more weeks or days, however long we will have to wait.

I finally hit the bottom and realize that a net caught me. I just laugh and then realize that there are hands reaching over to help me up. I grab the closest one and feel the same spark I felt with To-…

Tobias.

**Im really sorry that I haven't been able to update, but I've gotten sick, then pulled something in my back, making it really hard to move. Plus every time I sat down to write someone *Cough my little brother cough* interrupted me. So I will try to write as much as possible today and post all of the chps asap. (Yeah something happened to my back yesterday). Also... I'm so evil! Cliff hanger! **


	6. together again

**NEXT CHAPTER! Told you I would update again today!**

**Don't own anything!**

Tobias.

He pulls me out of the net and catches me as I almost fall. I look into his eyes, they are the same deep blue that they were two years ago. "Trissy," he says as he lifts me up onto my feet.

"Toby," I whisper back. His face shows a quick flash of emotion, but it quickly disappears.

"What's your name," he says with his wall up.

"Umm," I say at a loose of words, looking into his eyes that I oh so missed.

"Think about it, you don't get to choose again," he warns and I suddenly remember what I want my name to be here.

"Tris," I say with a smirk and see that he is hiding a smirk behind his mask.

"Announce it Four," a girl says from the other side of the net. So Four is his new name here. I wonder how he came up with that.

"First jumper Tris!" he shouts to a crowd of Dauntless that just appeared.

I love it here.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Once everyone is on their feet and the introductions are done, we begin our tour. So far everyone else is terrified of four, and I can see why. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I would be terrified of him to. The way his face and voice show no emotion and how tall and muscular he is. He doesn't have the big body builder build, but he is still muscular.

"Now this is the chasm," I hear Tobias say breaking me out of my thoughts. "There is a fine line between bravery and _IDIOCITY. _One jump could end your life. Someone has jumped before and someone will jump again, you have been warned," he says in a deadly voice. Everyone backs up slowly after hearing this, not wanting to get too close to the end.

"Now, on to the Pit," he says and receives a few snickers about the name, but chooses to ignore them. He opens the doors to the pit and everyone, including me, stairs in awe. So that's why it's called the pit… It's not really something you can describe, it's more of something you have to see yourself.

Once everyone has taken in their surrounding we move onto the cafeteria. When the doors open everyone in the cafeteria starts to cheer and stomp their feet.

Once the rush is over, I go to sit down at an empty table. I expect to sit by myself, but I have followers. I look behind me and find Christina, a guy from Erudite (I think his name is Will), and Four/Tobias. I'm surprised to see that Tobias is going to sit with me.

We all sit down and everyone else starts eating but me. I have no idea what this meat is on these pieces of bread. "What is this?" I ask uncertainty.

Christina just looks at me completely shocked and Will snorts his food. "It's a cheeseburger. Here, put this on it, it's ketchup," Tobias tells me and hands me the 'ketchup'.

"Thank you," I say trying not to make eye contact with him. I have this sudden urge to kiss him. I've missed him… a lot.

I put the 'ketchup' on my 'cheeseburger' and take a bite of it. My eyes instantly light up as the flavor of the cheeseburger. It's like my taste buds are having a party, we don't have food like this in Abnegation.

"I'm assuming that you like it judging by the look on your face," Tobias smirks.

"It's the best thing I've ever had!" I say taking another big bite of the burger. I think I hear Tobias laugh, but if he did, he quickly covers it up.

After we finish eating, Tobias finishes the tour. "This is your dorm room for the next few weeks, go pick your bed," Tobias says and we all rush to pick a bed.

As soon as we get our beds Christina pulls me towards the shops in the pit. "We have to completely redo your style!" Christina shrieks. I know that there is no use to argue, so I just roll my eyes and let her drag me towards whatever store she wants to bring me to.

**Three Hours Later**

After 3 hours later, we are finally done with the shopping and I have to say… I think I like what she's done with me. Wait… 3 hours. What time did we leave? 7:30 I think. That means that it's 10:30. Good, I'm meant to meet him at 11:30. I have wait an hour and hopefully everyone else will be asleep.

**One Hour Later**

It's time to meet up with my Toby. I had put on one of my new outfits and some eyeliner and mascara. The outfit consists of a black, skin tight tank and dark grey skinny jeans with holes. After I'm ready, I head towards the chasm, where we agreed to meet.

He's not there once I get there, so I stand and wait. There's no one around so we will have privacy, well sort of. I finally see someone walk towards where I am standing and I immediately know that it's Tobias. I start to run up to him and he starts running to me. "Toby!" I whisper in his ear as he picks me up into a bear hug.

"Trissy," he whispers back. "Lets go to my room to talk," he says and puts me down.

"Okay, let's go," I say as he puts his arm around me and we walk off to his room.

"I've missed you," I tell him once we are safe in his room.

"I've missed you too," he says, slowly inching closer to me. Or am I inching closer towards him? It doesn't matter, though, all I want is to kiss him. I lean in the rest of the way and he leans down to meet me in the middle.

We haven't kissed in two years, which makes this one all the more worth it. The kiss is passionate and full of love, but it's also hungry. The type of kiss that is known to lead to other places. My hands are around his neck with fingers in his hair and his hands are dangerously close to my butt while he is lifting me up to keep our lips connected.

"I love you," I say in between kisses.

"I love you too, more than anything," he replies as he moves his lips down to my neck. He starts leaving opened mouth kisses and every once in a while I can feel his tongue touch my skin, which makes me moan. My hands soon travel down to the hem of his shirt, getting the message, he quickly rips it off. He then rips of mine too; giving each of us a chance to let our hands explore each other.

Soon enough, we are both on his bed. I think you can guess the rest from there.

But now, I can truly say that I am 100%, head over heels, in love with this man.

And I don't wish it to be any different.

**Together again! But what happens when Tris isn't there in the morning? REVIEW! :)**


	7. day one

**I know I have been saying this too much lately, but I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I'm not even going to give you any excuses! Also I'm sure you want nothing to do with my little rambles and just want to hear the story. So- ON WITH THE STORY!**

Maybe everything would have been alright if I hadn't stayed the night. I know I can fool others by telling them I was simply in the bathroom getting ready, but it won't work on Christina. Though we have only known each other for a day, I feel like I have known her for my whole life. I've only ever had Tobias in my life so it feels nice to have another friend.

"Oh my God! Tobias! Get up!" I shoot up and out of bed yelling this, Tobias fowling behind.

"I'm so sorry Tris! We are going to get in trouble, I'm not supposed to have relationships with my initiates," he yells back, not quite as loud and panicked as I am.

"It's fine, it's fine. Now where the hell is my freaking bra?" I say calming down quite a bit. I also try out some new words. We were never a loud to cuss in Abnegation and I have to admit, it feels weird to say them. Tobias just laughs and hands me my bra from under the bed. So that's where it went…

"What am I going to tell Christina, my Candor transfer friend Tobias," I say and roll my eyes at the last part. I only said it because of the clear confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure, tell her you were getting ready?" he asks.

"No, that won't work, it has to be something she believes," I tell him.

There's no way out of telling her. She will find out sooner or later if she doesn't believe my story. Tobias sighs in defeat coming to this resolution too. "Even though I don't want anyone knowing, I'll allow her if it keeps us safe. I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he whispers implying the fact that I could be factionless for this.

"You could always come with me," I suggest. If I got caught, I would be bringing him down with me. Not just for revenge, but I also wouldn't want to face the factionless alone. I also love him, but that part isn't as important (note sarcasm).

"Nah, I would miss the cake too much," he says jokingly.

"I am hurt!" I say feigning sadness and placing my hand over my heart dramatically.

"Sorry babe," Tobias says giving me a quick peck on the lips before shoving me out the door and saying," but it's the truth. I've been cheating on you with cake." The last thing I see is his handsome face smirking at me before he closes the door, a sign telling me I should go.

"Where the hell where you?!" Chris yells at me as I walk into the dorm.

"I was in the bathroom getting ready," I say calmly and then whisper," I'll tell you later if you shut u now," just loud enough so only she could hear.

"Okay, I believe you. Now!" she says clapping her hands together. "Let us get breakfast!" she says in a funny accent and drags me towards the cafeteria. 

Once we reach the cafeteria, we immediately go towards the table we were sitting at yesterday, only time Tobias isn't with us. I have to say, I miss his presence and what I miss even more is his eyes. The only reason because he doesn't even look at me as he walks into the cafeteria for his own breakfast.

Christina sees me looking at him and eyes me, silently saying. There's more to this isn't there? I slightly nod my head yes and she gives another look telling me that I have to explain latter.

After breakfast we head to the training room where we will have our first stage of initiation.

Guns.

I've never actually shot a real gun before, but I already know I have the best aim here. Tobias is already waiting for us as the last few people come trickling in.

"Welcome to the first stage!" Tobias yells and starts talking about our initiation, but all I can do is stare at him. This morning we were the teenagers who were in love and would do anything for one another, but now we act like total strangers. We act like we don't mean anything to each other. I wonder if he's thinking about how ironic this is, or if he is acting total Four right now. Not just with his facial expressions and actions, bit thoughts too.

The next thing I know, I am being handed a gun and then… there's a gun to Peter's head. No one moves, we all just stand around in shock, would he really shoot an initiate?

"Wake up, you are holding a loaded weapon. Act like it," he says as he slowly removes the gun from his head. Everyone awake and alert now, Tobias goes to show us how to shoot. Something I already know how to do.

Once he is finished, I go up to a target and get in my stance. Knowing that there will be some force after pulling the trigger, I prepare myself. I lift my gun up and breathe in, then out, shooting as I breathe out. I only get slightly knocked out of place from the recoil. I look up and realize everyone has stopped shooting and is staring at my target.

Dead center.

All I can do is grin as I take another shot, hitting the same place again. I am the only one shooting as everyone just stands there in awe.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Tobias yells at the others. "Good job Stiff, glad someone is catching on," he whispers as he walks past me. He is the only one who knows why I have such good aim, he is the one who helped me all those years.

As lunch comes around, Tobias dismisses us. I start to head towards the cafeteria, but Chris drags me in the other direction. Once we've come to a stop in an abandoned hallway Chris starts to talk. "Explain now," she says. She doesn't have to say anything else, I know what she means.

"Okay, I was going to wait but here goes nothing. When I was in Abnegation I was best friends with… with Four," I say hesitating. Chris doesn't reply, she just gives me a look that say keep going. "We meet when I was 4 and he was 6. Our parents were having dinner together. From that day on we always hung out, even when it became not allowed. We always snuck out saying that we were helping the factionless when we would really be practicing being Dauntless when we got older. That explains the aim. So, one day when we got to our hiding spot into the woods, we were just playing around when we all of the sudden kissed each other. After the day that happened, we never officially said we were together, we just shared hidden kisses every once in a while and held each other's hands when no one was looking. And now here we are," I finish and take my time to examine Chris' facial expression.

Right when I think she's about to run off and tell others or explode and get really mad at me, she starts jumping up and down squealing "OMG! Trissy's got a boyfriend! You know, at first I thought I was going to have to force you to go on blind dates and put all of this work into getting you one, but-"

"Chris! You can't tell anyone ok? There's a reason we are keeping this a secret! I don't need everyone thinking I am sleeping with my instructor for a better ranking and Four really doesn't want anyone knowing where he is from!" I say, cutting her off. It's really important that she understands this.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me," Chris says, acting serious. I'm filled with relief that our secret won't be out quite yet. "But, you might want to watch out for Al and Peter, they look like they've got a thing for you," she says with a shudder at the mention of Peter's name. He's almost as bad as Eric.

If what she says is true, then I've really got to watch my back. This is Dauntless after all, anything could happen. Especially when Peter gets involved.

**YAY! Another chapter finished! Please, please, please review! **


	8. AN! Please read!

DO NOT WORRY! I am working on the next chapter! I've just been getting a little side tracked and I am going to write a minimum of 3 chapters! I'm sooooooooo sorry! There is no excuse for what I've done especially because I promised I wouldn't! But I 100% promise no backing out, no not doing it, no getting distracted, no nothing! I will update more often, no other options! I have an explanation on my AN in the next chapter if you want to know exactly what I have been doing! Thank you for being this patient and please don't stop reading I am writing more, I just don't know when I'll be posting! Once again, I am soooooooooooooo soooooooooo soooooooooooo sorry! 


End file.
